Always With You
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Series of tragedies.  Amidst everything... Kazehaya will always be there for her. After all the sufferings..and the pain...Kazehaya is always always...with her  Warning: Violence and Heavy Drama
1. Hurt, Harshness and Harm

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and supported my first Kimi Ni Todoke fanfic- New Beginnings =) Thank you; love you guys! Now, here's my second story...and this will be multi-chaptered. Please read and enjoy! Oh...and please don't forget reviews, whether good or bad. :D I accept constructive criticisms. But...no flames, please! Because I try my best in my stories!

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Always With You**

_Ch 1: Hurt, Harshness and Harm_

Kazehaya Shota was lazily walking around his house one late afternoon, finding food to eat. He passed by the living room and saw his family watching NHK news. Not caring, he continued to walk towards the refrigerator while yawning.

"Shota~" He spun around to face his mom who just called for him.

"Yes mom?" He responded while opening the fridge.

"You should watch this news." Shota's father told him with a serious tone while gesturing him to go sit with them on the couch.

"Um...sure..." Shota said obediently while grabbing a cold tuna sandwich from the fridge. He went out of the dining area and sat with them on the couch.

"What's up?" He asked before biting his sandwich.

"Niichan! The upcoming news is very scary!" Touta, Shota's younger brother, exclaimed with fright while tugging his shirt. He had little tears in his eyes.

Shota was immediately alarmed when he heard this. He embraced his cute little brother tightly while asking his parents. "What's this terrible news Touta's saying?"

"There's a 35 year old convict who escaped jail this week. He's a-" His father stopped explaining when the TV commercial ended and the news started.

They all watched the threatening news silently.

**The reporter said:**

**Just two days ago, a 35 year old convict, Takishima Shimera, was able to escape prison. We believe that some corrupted policemen were in cahoots with him. Now, the few policemen who guarded him will be brought to court. The convict is scheduled to be sentenced to death next week for being Japan's most notorious rapist and serial killer. This was probably why the culprit escaped. He is known to have killed and violently raped more than 20 women; he also sexually abused more than 10 women, brutally killed 5 children and harassed 5 men only since last year. Psychoanalysts who have previously examined him affirmed that he did all these due to an abusive childhood he once had. He is also obsessed with women. He targets girls who are alone. Now, he is on the loose and is hiding somewhere in Tokyo. A reward of 50 million Yen will be given to whoever can tell us about his whereabouts. He is a very dangerous man. To the men, please guard your wives, girlfriends, friends, family members and children very carefully. He is known to be very cunning and good at stealth. The women he killed were mostly stalked. It is advised that people, especially women and children, must not walk outside the street at night and they must just stay at home as much as possible. Please be careful, everyone.**

After hearing the spine-tingling and macabre news, the whole family got even more frightened and worried a lot. Shota's mom was obviously feeling disgust and fear so she turned off the television. It was a good thing that Shota's mom is a housewife so she wouldn't have to go outside to work.

"We'll just buy the groceries for you. Don't go outside the house." Shota's dad told his mom. "Isn't that right, Shota, Touta?"

Shota and Touta both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You should also be careful, Touta." His dad said while Touta nodded while embracing his mom.

Shota suddenly felt a cold rush of blood in his system when he remembered something...no- someone.

"Kuronuma!" He cried worriedly while frantically fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Tell your girl friend about it, niichan!" Touta said.

"You should always watch and take care of Sawako!" His parents ordered.

Shota nodded while calling Sawako. He was so worried. "I won't forgive myself if something happened to her!" Shota said harshly.

"Hello?" Sawako answered the phone cheerfully. "Ah...Kazehaya-kun?"

"Kuronuma! Where are you?" Shota asked, sounding angry.

"Ah... I'm in a clothing shop... I'm buying new-" Sawako was shocked in Kazehaya's tone of speaking. She was scared that she did something to upset him. She was shivering while explaining. However, Kazehaya cut of what she was about to say and shouted.

"Are you with Yano or Yoshida?"

"Um...no, I'm alone. I'm about to leave..." Sawako whispered. She was getting sad that Kazehaya was mad at her and started to cry. Kazehaya was so worried for her that he didn't even notice her sniffing.

Kazehaya felt a thud in his heart. Sawako was in danger! She was alone!

He said anxiously, his voice, shaking. "Stay in the shop! Don't leave! I will go there and fetch you! Which shop is that?"

Sawako's eyes were quite teary now. She didn't understand why Kazehaya was suddenly so mad at her. Why was he so overprotective?

"I'm at Sofuu Clothing Shop near the train station. It's ok, I know how to go home on my own." Sawako replied softly while controlling her tears.

"No! You're NOT leaving there on your own! Don't move, just wait for me!" Kazehaya screamed.

"Why... Why are you so mad, Kazehaya-kun? What's happening? I can go home myself..." Sawako asked sadly.

"I'll explain later! Just stay put, ok? Don't be hardheaded and just listen to me! Wait for me! DON'T MOVE!" Kazehaya yelled angrily again, then he hang up.

Kazehaya ran out of the house quickly without a single word.

Now, Sawako's tears really fell. She couldn't stop crying. What did she do wrong and why was Kazehaya shouting like that? He has never been mad at her before. Why did he call her hardheaded? Why was he so harsh? She felt ashamed to cry in front of all those people looking at her concernedly. She ran to an isolated corner in the shop, dropped her shopping bag, squatted on the floor and sobbed quietly with her hands on her face. While she was crying, suddenly, a guy went towards her and touched her shoulders.

With abundant tears in her eyes, Sawako looked up and gasped.

_End of Chapter 1_

Start: May 25, 2011 Wednesday 2:30PM

End: May 25, 2011 Wednesday 3:30PM


	2. Lover's Quarrel

Oh! I keep forgetting to put disclaimers these days!

I don't own the wonderful anime-Kimi Ni Todoke. Shiina Karuho does :)

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Warning: bad words. :D I don't usually like writing bad words... but, typical guys say that... so what can we do? :| oh well, you'll find out when you read.

**Always With You**

_Ch 2- Lovers' Quarrel_

"K...Kento-kun?" Sawako looked up and gasped in surprise while wiping her tears.

Upon seeing her sad and crying face, Kento Miura felt intense concern and worry for the shy girl. He immediately knelt down and wiped her tears with his handkerchief. Sawako allowed him to wipe his tears while more tears flowed. She felt very shy with the presence of the dashingly handsome Kento.

He asked gently. "Why are you crying Sawako-chan? What happened?"

"I'm fine..." Sawako said softly while standing up. She was still crying a bit. She didn't want to tell Kento that Kazehaya hurt her feelings because he would get really crossed at him for sure. She didn't want a fight to ensue between both of them. Besides, she knows that Kazehaya has a reasonable explanation as to why he is very angry. She was sure than she can understand him.

"How can you be fine? You are crying!" Kento said worriedly. "Come on, don't lie to me!"

Sawako still refused to tell, but her tears welled up again.

"What's wrong?" Kento asked again while tapping her shoulder. "By the way, why aren't you with your boy friend?"

When Sawako heard this, she couldn't help but frown and break into more tears. She sniffed.

When Kento saw her actions, he went into a rage and slammed the wall.

"Kazehaya made you cry, didn't he?" Kento exploded like a volcano.

Sawako shook her head while rubbing her eyes.

"Tell me the truth! I know that you've covering up for Kazehaya! What did that bastard do to you? He promised me that he will take care of you!" Now, Kento was very mad.

Sawako sniffed and whispered. "Please don't call him that..."

"Aw... Sawako, I don't know what happened, but..." Not knowing what to do, Kento pulled Sawako in a friendly embrace and said. "Just tell me when something's wrong. Tell me when that -that... guy hurts you!"

"He... He didn't hurt me... I think I'm just too sensitive..." Sawako whispered while Kento embraced her. She lightly pushed him away, feeling ashamed.

"What exactly happened?" Kento asked curiously as he let go of her.

"He just called just now... And he sounded angry. He got even angrier when he found out that I was alone. He told me to stay put here and wait even if I told him I know how to go home by myself..." She explained in between the choking sound of her tears. "He called me hardheaded..."

Kento was surprised at what he heard. Kazehaya was definitely jealous... Kento didn't know of what exactly, however, he might go into a rage and hurt Sawako. Kento decided to protect Sawako from the crazy madman Kazehaya. When people are blinded with love, no matter how nice they are, they can have bad temper.

Kento grabbed her arm and pulled her outside the store, saying.

"Let's go before Kazehaya arrives!"

"Wa-wait! Why?" Sawako asked worriedly. "He told me to stay put!"

She was helplessly dragged by strong Kento outside the store even if she protested.

Now they were walking on the street while Sawako tried to shake his hands off but to no avail. Sawako's tears welled up again.

"He might hurt you...Sawako. Sadly... sometimes, in relationships..."

"He'll never hurt me! He won't!" Sawako defended. Kento was still holding her hand tight.

"Sometimes... in relationships... the man becomes really possessive and they tend to-"

Suddenly, an angry shout from behind was heard.

"Kento! Kuronuma, why are you outside? I told you not to leave!" Kazehaya grabbed Sawako's arm roughly and angrily pushed Kento away.

Sawako whimpered slightly due to his very strong grip. She had tears in her questioning eyes while looking at Kazehaya. Kazehaya gasped at the sight and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, Kuro-"

PUNCH!

"You bastard, you hurt Sawako-chan!" Kento Miura screamed after giving him a hard punch on the face.

Seeing all this, Sawako burst into tears.

"Don't fight! Please..." She whispered while going in the middle of the two teens.

Kazehaya didn't do anything... His eyes showed concern and utmost regret. He held his bleeding jaw and looked apologetically at Kento. Kento was surprised that Kazehaya didn't even fight back. He was examining his actions suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Kento... I'm sorry, Kuronuma..." Kazehaya whispered while having slight tears in his eyes.

"What's up with you, Kazehaya?" Kento asked crossly. "I just found Sawako inside the shop crying nonstop! Why did you make her cry like that?"

Kazehaya sighed and embraced Sawako who was already crying badly.

"I was worried. I was so worried that I became really angry and lost control..." Kazehaya started to say.

Kento and Sawako just listened carefully.

"Didn't you guys see the news?" Kazehaya narrated anxiously. "There's a serial rapist and killer who escaped jail. He's now lurking somewhere in Tokyo! His target is always young girls who are alone..." His voice trailed off when Sawako held his shirt tightly while shivering.

Sawako cried even more after hearing what Kazehaya said. Kento and Kazehaya felt so bad for her that they themselves felt their eyes sting. Kazehaya rubbed her back while hushing her.

"You'll be safe... I'll make sure of it..." Kazehaya whispered tenderly while lightly kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know that..." Kento said worriedly. "That really does sound dangerous. No wonder you were so high tempered... I thought you were jealous..."

"What?" Kazehaya explained. "You know, no matter how jealous I am... or how upset, I will never EVER hurt Kuronuma..."

Hearing this, Sawako smiled a bit amidst her tears.

"We'll protect Sawako together, then." Kento said with a big smile while raising his palm.

"Yeah, thanks." Kazehaya said with a grin while giving him a high-five.

"Hey... sorry for punching you back there." Kento said humbly.

"Nah, it's ok. I needed it. I really acted like a bastard then." Kazehaya chuckled while rubbing his bruised jaw. "You knocked some sense into me. Besides, I know you care a lot about Kuronuma..."

"I'm glad you guys made up!" Sawako said cheerfully while wiping her tears. "Does it hurt, Kazehaya-kun?" Sawako asked softly, full of concern.

That caused Kazehaya to blush. "I'm fine..." He said while turning redder.

Kento couldn't help but laugh.

And so, together, Kazehaya and Kento walked Sawako home to make sure of her safety.

By the time Sawako got home, her parents already heard about the threatening news. They were very happy that the two boys vowed to protect her. They advised Sawako to go straight home after school, preferably, together with Kazehaya or her other friends.

The next day in school, Sawako, Shota, Ayane, Chizu, Ryuu and the rest of the class were all worried about the serial killer on the loose. They decided to stick together whenever possible because the madman was after girls who didn't have any companion.

While Sawako and the rest were walking home, little did they notice that there was a man watching their every move.

_End of second chapter :D_

Start: 4:40PM May 25, 2011 Wednesday

End: 7:20PM May 27, 2011 Friday

**So... How was it? XD Reviews will be much appreciated, guys! No flames, please!**


End file.
